webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Bear
Ice Bear is one of the main protagonists in the Cartoon Network original series, We Bare Bears. Appearance Ice Bear is an anthropomorphic polar bear. His body is completely covered in transparent fur. Even though he is the youngest of the Bears,"It goes (from oldest to youngest) Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear." via Tumblr he is taller, thinner, and stronger than his older brothers. Personality Ice Bear can come across as distant and emotionless. He seems to not be very conversant, as Ice Bear generally speaks in one-liners and responds through action instead. Despite usually being mute, Ice Bear is notably more observant and has a better keen sense of danger than his brothers. This is most prominently demonstrated in the episode "Nom Nom", when he was the only one who could see through Nom Nom's celebrity personality and thus realize his dark intentions. When Ice Bear does speak, he tends to speak in the third person, such as referring his possessions as "Ice Bear's" possessions. It has also been shown Ice Bear's voice is rather monotone, even when he is excited. Despite his stoic nature, he cares deeply for his brothers. In addition, Ice Bear appears to be very concerned with hygiene and cleanliness. Three Bare Bears Ice Bear's personality seems to have been mostly untouched compared to his brothers from his appearance in the comics to We Bare Bears. In the comics, he is notably much more talkative—although still retaining his tendency to speak in the third person—as well as being much more prone to expressing emotion. He also takes less of an active role in the cartoons, with Grizzly more often than not acting on behalf of all the Bears (though he does occasionally make suggestions as to what Grizzly should do). Ice Bear is more aggressive in the comics saying things such as "I rip the lips off people who abuse their freedom" & more. Abilities Ice Bear has incredible amounts of physical strength, being able to lift boulders with relative ease, as shown in "Panda's Date". His sharp claws are retractable, as seen in "Chloe". Ice Bear can lacerate objects with his claws, as seen in "Everyday Bears". Relationships Panda Panda is Ice Bear's older brother. Ice Bear is very protective of Panda, as shown in "Nom Nom". They are seen bonding together and helping each other to stop Grizzly's obsession with the burrito in "Burrito", and in the short, "Bear Cleaning", they took several selfies together with Grizzly's clump of fur. Grizzly Grizzly acts much like a fatherly/older brother figure to both Panda and Ice Bear, in which he actually is the older brother. Ice Bear usually goes along with Grizzly's ideas,—such as running a food truck and creating a viral video—even if they end up failing. Ice Bear shown to be very protective of Grizzly as shown in "Nom Nom". Chloe First seen breaking into his house, Ice Bear, along with the other Bears, has since befriended her. In "My Clique", he and the other Bears tended to Chloe to help her make friends, with him saying, "Ice Bear will make them love Chloe." Nom Nom Ice Bear grows a dislike for Nom Nom after treating Grizzly poorly in "Viral Video" and both him and Panda in "Nom Nom". Unlike the other Bears, Ice Bear maintains this attitude towards him consistently throughout the entirety of both episodes. He's even seen expressing an ever-growing hatred for Nom Nom as, in "Nom Nom", his brothers start to look to Nom Nom more as he manipulates them, and even ended up painting Ice Bear, temporarily, as a bad guy in the eyes of his brothers. Trivia * Ice Bear can cook several dishes. For example, a vegetarian dish for Panda. * Ice Bear is a martial artist, wielding nun-chucks with great proficiency. ** Ice Bear also owns ninja stars for protection. In "Our Stuff", he states he obtained them legally. * Ice Bear can play the bagpipes, as seen in the episode "Jean Jacket". * Ice Bear is the tallest of the three siblings. ** This may be a reference to polar bears being the largest member of the bear family. * Ice Bear is multilingual, as he has been shown to speak phrases in Japanese, Korean, and Russian. He can also communicate with birds, as shown in "Our Stuff". * Crew members have confirmed Ice Bear to be the youngest of the bears. * Ice Bear is shown to own a fire axe in "Viral Video", "Chloe", "Everyday Bears", and "Nom Nom". ** Although well-versed in the martial arts and its weaponry, the axe appears to be his weapon of choice, as he has been seen using it the most often, from cutting food to defending the cave from a potential intruder. ** Ice Bear's axe is kept in the refrigerator, as seen in "Chloe", "Everyday Bears", and "Nom Nom". * Ice Bear has no actual room in the cave, preferring to sleep in the fridge due to its temperature. * Ice Bear ordered a "Vacuum Buddy" in the episode "Everyday Bears". ** It's shown Ice Bear has a keen talent for fixing and repairing mechanical items, as he fixes the Roomba three times. * Ice Bear is the first in the Bear Stack, being at the bottom carrying his brothers. This may be a reference to how he appears to "carry" the family. ** In the Pilot, Ice Bear refers to his position at the bottom as "driving." * Ice Bear takes up most of the responsibilities of the house such as cleaning and cooking. * Ice Bear is one of the four animal characters whose species name isn't in his current known name, the other three characters being Liz, Charlie, and Nom Nom. * According to Ice Bear, he takes yoga classes as said in the episode "Primal". * In "Primal", it's revealed both Ice Bear and Panda can turn "primal" out of hunger. * In "My Clique", Chloe is the first character shown in the show to refer to Ice Bear as "Ice Bear" rather than with pronouns. ** In "Charlie", Charlie is the first character to refer to Ice Bear with a nickname, "Sunshine", rather than with pronouns. * Ice Bear enjoys dancing. This is shown in the episode "Jean Jacket" when he obtains a salsa dancing coupon. He said it was his best day of his life. ** He was also shown dancing in "My Clique". * In the episode "Chloe", Ice Bear has stated he knows all of his brothers' secrets. * In "Nom Nom", it is shown Ice Bear can camouflage. ** This ability can also be played as a gag, as polar bears have transparent fur. * In "My Clique", it's shown Ice Bear has extreme talent in guessing in charades, being able to immediately and correctly guess what's being acted out. * In "Shush Ninjas", Ice Bear says he refuses praise. * In "Nom Nom", it's revealed Ice Bear lacks the ability to raise his voice from his usual quiet and monotone pitch, as his calls for help while trapped in the pit go unheard because he cannot make his voice any louder. * According to "The Road", he was mute for an indefinite period of time. * Also in the same episode, implies that Ice Bear's adult voice's origins merely comes from the Granola Guy. ** Or maybe, the voice is similar by coincidence. Zoology * His species, Ursus maritimus, lives in three different continents: North America (Canada, Greenland, Alaska), Europe (parts of Norway), and Asia (Russia) * Polar bears are classified as vulnerable in terms of conservation status. * Polar bears have transparent fur. * Polar bears are the largest member of the bear family and the largest living land carnivore. * Polar Bears are known as Ice Bears in Danish (isbjørn). References Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Bears Category:Main Characters Category:Social Media Famous